las 12 casas del firmamento
by gianmi
Summary: el universo esta en peligro de quedar en la oscuridad eterna y quienes nos salvaran nada mas y nada menos que los personajes de htf


**Las 12 casas del firmamento**

**Capitulo1: guardianes **

_Aries es una persona llena de energía y entusiasmo. Pionero y aventurero, le encantan los retos, la libertad y las nuevas ideas._

_Tauro suele ser práctico, decidido y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad. Es una persona estable y conservador, y seguirá de forma leal un líder en el que tiene confianza. Le encanta la paz y tranquilidad, es respetuoso con las leyes y las reglas. Respeta los valores materiales y evitan las deudas. Es un poco reacio al cambio._

_Géminis es el signo de los gemelos y como tal su carácter es doble y bastante complejo y contradictorio. Por un lado es versátil, pero por el otro puede ser insincero. Suelen tener elegancia y caer en los errores de los jóvenes. Tienen la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación y la inquietud de los niños._

_El carácter de cáncer es el menos claro de todos los signos del zodiaco. Puede ser desde tímido y aburrido hasta brillante y conservador y les encanta la seguridad y el calor de su hogar. De hecho, su hogar es como un nido, un refugio donde ir cuando el estrés de su trabajo es demasiado. _

_Leo es el signo más dominante del zodiaco. También es creativo y extrovertido. Tiene ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades. No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer. Sabe dónde quieren llegar y pone todo su empeño, energía y creatividad en conseguir su objetivo. No teme a los obstáculos - más bien crece ante ellos._

_Virgo es un signo caracterizado por su precisión, su convencionalidad, su actitud reservada y su afán, a veces hasta obsesión con la limpieza. Puede parecer a veces frío, y de hecho le cuesta hacer grandes amigos._

_Libra se encuentran entre los signos más civilizados del zodiaco. Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto, es amable y pacífico. Le gusta la belleza y la armonía y es capaz de ser imparcial ante conflictos. No obstante, una vez que ha llegado a una opinión sobre algo, no le gusta que se le contradiga. Le gusta contar con el apoyo de los demás._

_Escorpión es un signo intenso con una energía emocional única en todo el zodiaco. Aunque puedan aparecer tranquilo, Escorpio tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondido dentro. Es afable, buen tertuliano, reservado y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad está observando todo con su ojo crítico._

_Sagitario es uno de los signos más positivos del zodiaco. Es versátil y le encanta la aventura y lo desconocido. Tienen la mente abierta a nuevas ideas y experiencias y mantienen una actitud optimista incluso cuando las cosas se les ponen difíciles. Es fiable, honesta, bueno y sincero y dispuesto a luchar por buenas causas cueste lo que cueste._

_Capricornio es uno de los signos del zodiaco más estables, seguro y tranquilo. Es trabajador, responsable, práctico y dispuesto a persistir hasta que sea necesario para conseguir su objetivo. Es fiable y muchas veces tiene el papel de terminar un proyecto iniciado por uno de los signos más pioneros. Le encanta la música._

_Acuario tiene una personalidad fuerte y atractiva. Hay dos tipos de acuarios: uno es tímido, sensible, y paciente. El otro tipo de acuario es exuberante, vivo y puede llegar a esconder las profundidades de su personalidad debajo de un aire frívolo. Ambos tipos de acuario tienen una fuerza de convicción y de la verdad muy fuerte y son tan honestos que saben cambiar sus opiniones si aparecen pruebas que muestran lo contrario de lo que pensaban antes. Los acuarios son capaces de ver los dos lados de un argumento por lo que son uno de los signos más tolerantes y sin prejuicios de todo el zodiaco_

_Piscis tiene una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable. Es sensible a los sentimientos de los demás y responden con simpatía y tacto al sufrimiento de los demás. Es muy querido por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso, y no supone una amenaza para los que quieren tener puestos de autoridad o mayor popularidad. Suele asumir su entorno y sus circunstancias, y no suele tomar la iniciativa para resolver problemas. Le preocupa más los problemas de otros que sus propios problemas._

Todas estas características se encuentran escritas es uno de los libros más sagrados del gran templo de la diosa luna, una mujer muy hermosa de aspecto frágil, con una gran elegancia al caminar y hablar.

El libro, de gran tamaño se encontraba en una repisa vieja y polvorienta por el pasar de los años, su portada, encadenada con un candado de sangre que la misma diosa luna se encargó de hacer, ocultaba los secretos del espacio y en su defecto del firmamento que era custodiado por dos valientes ángeles, que mantenían la paz y fidelidad de los habitantes en el templo.

Pero no todo estaba bien, lejos de allí se encontraba un agujero negro, el absorbía estrellas y planetas dejándolos en un entierro eterno en la oscuridad, el agujero negro era conocido por ser el templo desterrado del firmamento donde habitan los despreciados que en algún momento fueron parte de los cuidados de la diosa, las criaturas, rencorosas satisfacen su odio torturando y capturando pequeños planetas en los cuales sus habitantes servían o alababan a la luna, dando así su eterno sufrimiento.

La diosa fue enterada de los actos malvados decidió crear un grupo de fuertes y fieles hombres que protegieran y rescataran a todos aquellos que supliquen libertad, desde ese día nacieron los guardianes, protectores del firmamento como del espacio, cada uno con su respectivo templo donde entrenan y vigilan los alrededores de un posible ataque de las detestables criaturas.


End file.
